Sin secretos
by Lokikirja
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia no tiene secretos, ¿cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar eso?


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_Sin secretos**  
**_

Lucy Heartfilia si bien era una nueva miembro del gremio Fairy Tail todos sus nakamas eran perfectamente capaces de reconocerla como una chica linda, amable, cariñosa y sobre todo fuerte (aún teniendo presente las adversidades). Aunque también cabe destacar lo conocida que era debido a su atractivo cuerpo formado de suave piel blanca, curvas y dotados pechos, además de belleza natural; sin olvidar las vestimentas provocativas que hacían verla (no siempre para todos), muy sexy.

Siendo así, cada compañero del gremio había tomado cariño a la rubia por diferentes situaciones cómicas, amistosas, tristes e incluso románticas, creando así lazos muy fuertes con la maga celestial.

Hoy, Lucy determinó abrir su corazón ante todo el gremio sin importarle posibles comentarios que llegaran a clasificarla como alguien sentimental, pero, mandó todo a la mierda. ¡No era un secreto! ¡Ella sólo era una bonita adolescente de dieciocho años! Salió inmediatamente de su casa, cerró las puertas bruscamente e infló las mejillas para luego pintarlas de un leve rojo manzana. Suspiró. Corrió entre las calles de Magnolia en dirección al gremio del que pertenecía. Entre los últimos pasos a llegar a la entrada de Fairy Tail la Heartfilia jadeaba suavemente, apoyó la mano izquierda en el arco de la fachada, miró risueña a todos y entró tranquila.

Sonreía serena y se dirigió a la conocidísima barra para instantaneamente saludar a la fémina albina.

— ¡Hola, Mira-san! ¿Cómo te va hoy? —saludó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de tantos bancos vacíos—. Parece que todo están hoy en el gremio —giró ligeramente el cuerpo hacia las mesas.

— ¡Hola, Lucy-chan! Ara, ara... Estás muy feliz hoy, ¿verdad? —sonrió como de costumbre—. Así es, hoy todos han venido al gremio, parece que se lo están pasando bien.

— ¡Ouh! Ne, Miiiira —le brillaron los ojos a la rubia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lucy-chan? —cuestionó mientras servía jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal, al cual luego le colocó una pajilla blanca y ofreció a la maga celestial.

— Quiero decirle algo a todo el gremio, pero... Es un hecho que se divierten mucho como para que los interrumpa —declaró deprimida pero aceptando la bebida y agradeciendo con una sonrisa. Lucy empezó a jugar con el sorbete.

— Estoy segura que lo que quieras decirles ellos querrán saberlo, Lucy-chan —volvió a sonreír.

— Sí, pero... —Lucy bajó la cabeza hasta la barra.

Nuestra maga celestial estaba decidida al cien por ciento en sacar las palabras que almacenaba en su corazón, también tenía en cuenta que después de eso no iba a poder parar y que quizá cometería una que otra locura que llevarían a un final cómico, vergonzoso o destructivo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba llegar a gritar a los cuatro vientos y sin ningún aviso previo (de manera desesperada) a cortar todas las actividades de sus amigos sólo por el simple hecho de expresar sus sentimientos.

Es así como la rubia inició a hacer ruiditos mientras que la maga albina trataba de darle ánimo. Mas no hay que olvidar que siempre está la persona que escucha la conversación principal, es así como la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail entra en la charla de Lucy.

— Lucy, si quieres decirle algo al gremio claro que deberán escucharte —dijo Scarlet mientras se paraba por enfrente de su amiga.

— ¡E-erza! —pegó un grito alzando la cabeza y palpitando al momento de escuchar la voz de Titania.

— Eso es, Lucy —sonrió audaz, giró el cuerpo dando la cara a todos los presentes en el gremio y gritó en tono de dar órdenes—. ¡Hey, todos! Lucy desea decir algo a todo el gremio. ¡Escuchen! —finalizó para luego dejar a vista total el muy sonrojado rostro de Lucy.

Todos callaron, voltearon directo a la maga celestial y esperaron ansiosos a que las palabras salieran de sus rosados labios.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lucy! ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirnos? —habló Natsu desde una de las mesas en la cual se encontraba con Gajeel además del resto de su equipo.

Todos estaban esperando pacientemente, pero la rubia se había congelado un poco e hizo que los más desesperados comenzaran a murmurar "vamos, Lucy-chan", "¿qué sucede?" Entonces abrió la mirada todo lo que pudo, apretó los puños y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantó bruscamente del banco causando tambalearlo.

— Todos... ¡Fairy Tail, los amo! —confesó la maga de espíritus celestiales frente a todo el gremio, causando en ellos un latido feroz como primera reacción. Mas aún no terminaba—. Y-yo, realmente los quiero a todos —se le humedecieron los ojos—. Y últimamente he estado pensado en los muchos recuerdos que hemos tenido juntos. Es por ello que no me imagino una vida sin este gremio. Siento que lo más importante para mi es ¡Fairy Tail! A todos los amo... —sonrió demostrando ser delicada. Miró borrosos a sus nakamas y cerró ambos ojos haciendo así que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

— Lucy-chan... —susurró Mirajane, con lágrimas en los ojos y teniendo la viva imagen de una madre sensible.

— Parezco una niñita... una niñita —Lucy murmuró muy bajito.

Súbitamente los primeros en reaccionar fueron los hombres de hasta atrás de las mesas, gritaban "eso es Lucy-chan", "nosotros también te amamos", "qué linda eres, Lucy" para después oír los comentarios de su equipo.

— Lucy, lo has hecho bien —habló sonriente y asintiendo la pelirroja especilista en armaduras.

— ¡Oe, Lucy! ¡Qué bien que Fairy Tail sea tan importante para ti! ¡Es bueno tenerte! —replicó el alquimista de hielo con una gran sonrisa, el pulgar arriba y sin ropa superior.

— Lucy-san, esas fueron unas palabras muy bonitas. ¡También quiero hacer grandes recuerdos! —inocente musitó Wendy Marvel. Charle, que se encontraba a su lado, sólo asintió feliz.

— ¡Luce, eso es muy bueno! ¡Fairy Tail sin ti no sería el mismo! —declaró el Dragón Slayer de fuego excesivamente animado.

— ¡LUCY! —se oyó el adorable grito de un gato azul volando rápidamente hasta la maga nombrada—. ¡Lucy es de Fairy Tail! —fue abrazado por la maga con las dos manos de manera dulce.

— Los amo con todo mi corazón...

No, no era un secreto. Definitivamente no lo era.

* * *

_Posiblemente haga una continuación, así que... ¿quieren Nalu o Graylu? Les prometo que será muy romántico._

_Danke._


End file.
